


Petey Boy Goes on a Field Trip

by rawdudebro



Series: Peter doesn't know how it happened, but somehow he ends up Tony Stark's mentee [2]
Category: Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: First work on ao3, I feel like I'm overtagging, Peter Parker Needs a Hug, Precious Peter Parker, Stark Industries, Tony Stark Has A Heart, those fics where peter goes on a field trip to the tower
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-13
Updated: 2018-03-13
Packaged: 2019-03-30 16:31:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13955556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rawdudebro/pseuds/rawdudebro
Summary: Peter was, honest to god, excited about this year’s trip to Stark Industries. Not only would he get to get to go to the tower during school hours, but he could probably show Ned around his lab -he still couldn’t believe he had his own lab- while they were there, but then Mr. Stark had been over to his apartment, and the permission slip was pinned to the fridge and Tony had turned to him with that smirk.





	Petey Boy Goes on a Field Trip

Peter was, honest to god, excited about this year’s trip to Stark Industries. Not only would he get to get to go to the tower during school hours, but he could probably show Ned around his lab -he still couldn’t believe he had his own lab- while they were there. He hadn’t really wanted to ask Mr.Stark to have Ned over because he knew how Mr. Stark felt about kids, but the school had convinced SI to give them a tour spot, so he would already be there.

Then Mr. Stark had been over to his apartment, and the permission slip was pinned to the fridge and he had turned to him with that smirk that promised trouble. Peter had begged Tony not to make a big deal out of it, but we’ll, it’s Tony Stark. Of course he’s going to make a big deal out of it.

So Peter slouched down in his seat, arms crossed over his backpack as he unhappily eyes the passing buildings, bouncing along with the rest of the bus. 

“What’s wrong, Parker? Scared that we’re all going to find out you lied about that internship?” Flash sneered from the seat behind where he and Ned sat.

“Shut up, Flash.” Ned glowered and turned to Peter.

“Why are you so upset, anyways. You finally get to show me your lab.” Ned grinned at his friend. It’s all he’d been thinking about for weeks.

“Please, as if Penis Parker has a lab. We all know the internship is made up anyways.” Flash rolled his eyes.

“You don’t know what you’re talking about.” Ned bristled, but Peter put his hand out.

“It’s fine, Ned.” He shook his head, “Just let him talk.”

Then the bus screeched to a stop, and the thirty kids that qualified for the trip filed out and into the lobby. Near the back, by the service elevator, stood Mandy, one of the real Stark Industry interns. She passed out lanyard IDs that served as location markers and security passes for the kids. When she got to Peter, she just smiled, “Hey, Peter. Excited for the tour?”

Peter shrugged as she handed a lanyard to Ned.

“This is so cool!” Ned tilted the plastic ID back and forth, watching the light bounce off of the holographic surface.

“Alright, everyone have one?” Mandy scanned the crowd. “Good. My name is Mandy, I’m your tour guide today. Don’t lose these passes. They mark you as a guest to FRIDAY, and without them you won’t be able to get through any doors, not even to go to the bathroom.”

“You don’t have a lanyard, doofus. FRIDAY is gonna lock you out.” Flash snickered as he bumped into Peter.

Mandy cocked her head in confusion, catching Flash’s comment. “Peter doesn’t need one.”

Flash waited until Mandy started talking about FRIDAY again to turn to Peter. “Huh. How much are you paying her to pretend to know you?”

“I’m not.” Peter ground out in frustration.

Flash rolled his eyes. “Yeah, right.”

Mandy, shuffled them into the service elevator, apologizing for not using the main elevator. They were just too big to all fit in the main elevator, but the large service elevator, used mainly for transporting large objects like metals and machine parts, fit them all.

“Can I push the button?” Flash pushed his way to where Mandy was standing.

Mandy chuckled. “There are no buttons. FRIDAY, please take us to level 4.”

“Of course, Mandy.”

The elevator started moving up, and it was a short ride, considering they were only going four floors. Once the doors opened, Mandy led them out into the showcase area. Which was shelves of different objects or specs in display cases.

“This floor is mostly just displays of old or discarded Stark Industry products. For example: here we have the very first model of the Stark Phone.” Mandy opened the case and pulled out a dated phone.

“Woah, Peter.” Ned breathed, starstruck. “You can come up here whenever you want?”

“I guess. I didn’t know what was on this floor until now.” Peter replied, looking around at all the models and specs. He recognized Mr. Stark’s handwriting on a few encased napkins.  
For a moment, Peter was lost in the tour, happily being ushered along, learning about SI, which was what he’d wanted to do since he was a kid.

Then they walked through the hallways of the intern labs. While Peter mostly used his internship hours to go out as Spiderman, or work on webs and things in his lab, he did occasionally come down to the official intern labs to say hi or grab some coffee. He could talk science with them without getting confused stares or being told to shut up, which was nice. The interns were actually working on some pretty cool things. Mandy was working on a cure for cancer. Peter waved as he passed the labs, seeing interns heads pop up like gophers as his class passed quite noisily.

“Who are you waving at, Parker?” Flash bumped his shoulder as he passed.

“They’re my...” He didn’t want to label them as friends, they weren’t that close, and they weren’t exactly coworkers.

“They intern with Peter, duh.” Michelle shouldered past them both.

The class shuffled onward as Mandy chattered about the different projects going on. When they got to the end of the hallway, the telltale clicking of heels on the floor drew the class’s attention.

“Excuse me. Pardon me.” Pepper made her way through the swarm of students.

“Dude, is that Pepper Potts?” Peter heard one of his classmates whisper.

“Oh, Peter! How are you enjoying the tour?” She stopped at Peter, who fidgeted his hands as Flash stared incredulously.

“Oh, it’s great Ms. Potts.” He nodded up to her.

“That’s great! We usually only do tours for investors but I figured since it’s your school I’d make an exception. And it’s just Pepper, please.” She replied.

“Sure, uh, Pepper.” Peter stuttered in reply.

“Did Tony come say hi before he left?” She asked. Peter shook his head.

“Huh. He wanted to see you, but he went out a while ago. I’ve got to go, business stuff, but stay out of trouble, you hear?”

“Will do, Pepper.” Peter grinned and waved as she click-clacked away. Amazingly, Tony might not show up and embarrass him like Peter thought he would. Suddenly, Flash was slinging his arm around Peters shoulder.

“Huh. How much are you paying her?” Flash cocked his head. “It can’t be that much, what with...”

He gestured to all of Peter, who rolled his eyes and gently pushed Flash away.

“I’m not paying her. Ms. Potts oversees all the projects, including mine.” Peter sighed, which technically was true. Pepper was part of the Stalk Spiderman Committee, which, yeah, he knew was to keep him safe, but it really just felt like being babied.

“What is your project, anyways?” Michelle asked, leaning against a wall.

“Well- You see- It’s confidenti-“Peter stumbled over his words until Mandy cut him off.

“Peter works with Spiderman.” She shrugged nonchalantly. 

“What?” Flash hissed.

“What?” Peter panicked.

“The specs you bring down are always for web shooters and web formulas. I assumed you make Spiderman his stuff and that’s why Stark gave you your own lab. For, you know, top secret purposes.” Mandy shrugged.

Peter let out a shaky laugh. “Yeah, that’s right. I make Spider-man’s web shooters. And stuff.”

“Yeah right!” Flash laughed, “I wanna see this lab of yours, then.”

“What?” Peter exclaimed, “No.”

“Is it cause it’s not real?” He sneered.

“Of course it’s real, Eugene. He just doesn’t want to show you.” Michelle replied for Peter.

“Yeah, well, I’ll believe it when I see it.” He snapped back before he walked away.

“Hey Mandy,” Peter started, “I wanted to take Ned up to my lab today, is that okay?”

“Yeah, go ahead. Be back by lunch. You know where to go.” She nodded. Peter turned to where Michelle leaned against the wall.

“Do you want to come with?” He stuttered. She arched an eyebrow before shrugging. “Sure, why not.”

Peter brought Ned and Michelle up to his lab, not bothering to shove his web shooters into a drawer, despite the fact that Michelle didn’t know the super secret (that he was Spiderman). Though sometimes she looked at him and it felt like he was looking right through him and seeing all his secrets. It was a little unnerving, but what about Michelle wasn’t unnerving? She made his palm sweat and his stomach knot. Star Wars posters lined the walls, and the trash can was overflowing, but the space was Peter’s and he was so grateful that Mr. Stark even let him use this space. One of the windows even had a handle and swung in so that Peter could use it if he didn’t feel like using the front door. 

He showed Ned the Death Star model Mr. Stark had gotten him that he had hung on the ceiling as Michelle slowly paced the room. She stopped just behind them and said, “So, Spiderman, huh?”

Peter and Ned shared a panicked look before Peter replied, “Uh, yeah, he’s a pretty cool guy.”

Peter ran his hands through his hair as he tried to gage her reaction. As always, she was unreadable. Peter could feel his heart beating abnormally fast as he searched her face. 

Eventually, she replied, “Cool.” 

Eventually the weird tension evaporated and Peter found himself enjoying relaxing in his lab with Peter and Michelle. Bickering with Michelle and getting called dork was actually nice, who knew? After what was probably a half hour, but what felt like ten minutes, FRIDAY piped up from wherever her speakers were hidden.

“Peter, I suggest you leave now and head to lunch or you’ll be late.” 

“Woah,” Ned breathed, “FRIDAY knows your name.”

“I also know your name, Mr. Leeds. Peter speaks of you a lot.” FRIDAY replied. Ned lit up like he just got a new LEGO©️ set. He turned to Peter and Michelle, “FRIDAY knows my name.” 

“Great. Our robot overlord also said we’re going to be late.” Michelle deadpanned.

“Right, Let’s go guys.” Peter led them out of his lab and into the elevator, not bothering to tell FRIDAY where to take them, as she already knew. The doors slid open to a mass of people and the smell of hot food. The rest of his class stood, trays of food in hand, halfway through the lunch line. Peter quickly grabbed three trays and pulled his friends to the group. 

“Where’d you go, Parker? Up to your nonexistent lab?” Flash knocked into Peter, who just sighed. 

“That is where we were, and it’s a cooler lab than you’ll ever be in in your entire life.” Ned snarked back. 

“Shut up, Leeds.” Flash sneered, “No one was talking to you. No one is ever talking to a loser like you.” 

“You shut up, Flash.” Peter snapped. “Say whatever you want about me, but leave my friends out of it.” 

“Friends? As in more than one?” He snickered.

“Well, yeah.” Peter glanced at Michelle, who shrugged noncommittally. 

A flash of red and gold glinted through the windows, as the sound of the propulsors in Tony’s suit sounded. With a loud thunk, he landed out on the balcony that extended from the cafeteria for outside seating. Most of the cafeteria resumed eating as the faceplate detached with a hiss, save the cluster of high schoolers who stood, staring open mouthed. Peter groaned. He was hoping Tony would’ve stayed out, at least until after lunch, because that’s when Peter could leave. But no, he had to arrive smack in the middle of lunch. Now he was going to embarrass the heck out of Peter. 

“That’s Tony Stark.” Ned turned to Peter, “Oh my god, I can die happy now.” 

“If I died right now, I’d be happy too.” Peter groaned as Tony stepped out of his suit and flashed a cocky grin. He pushed some sunglasses onto his face and sauntered over to the starstruck students. 

“Hey, Pete, Ted, and Friends. How was the tour?” Mr. Stark greeted. Ned was probably having an aneurysm, by the way his face twitched and then settled into a grin, as if he wasn’t sure if this was real, but he was sure he was happy about it. “That’s me. I’m Ted.”

“Sure are.” Tony chuckled. Flash also looked like he wasn’t sure this was happening, only he didn’t seem to like it at all. Peter sighed. This was going to give Flash joke material for weeks. Peter glared at the ground instead of watching the cogs in Flash’s brain turn as he figured out a way to turn this interaction into new things to make fun of Peter for. 

“C’mon Kid, talk to me. How was it?” Tony ruffled his fingers through Peter’s hair, sounding less like the Flashy Camera Tony and more like Real Person Tony. Peter only frowned harder. “Don’t pout. You know I hate it when you pout.” 

“Can you just- “ Peter sighed, “Fine, Mr. Stark, It was fine.”

“Tony.” The man reflexively corrected before furrowing his brow. 

“Tony, was it?” Flash started, “I was think-”

“I was talking to Peter when I said that, but yes, go on child.” Tony gave Peter a look that meant they were going to talk about this later and turned to Flash with a slight frown. 

Flash didn’t take well to being interrupted, but he shook it off and continued, “Well, I was thinking that I’d make a great intern here. You know, with the science and innovation and all.” 

“Oh. And what exactly would make you such a great intern?” Tony cocked his head. The kid was ballsy, that was for sure. 

“Well, I have a 3.8 GPA and I’m on the decathlon team at Midtown.” Flash bragged despite Michelle grumbling from behind him, “You’re an alternate.”

“That sets you apart from the other applicants how?” Tony arched an eyebrow. 

“Well you’re standards can’t be that high. I mean, you hired Parker, didn’t you?” Flash snorted. Tony glanced back at Peter who was steadfastly refusing to meet anyone's eye’s but the floor. He gently took his glasses off and tucked them into his jacket pocket. “Excuse me?” 

“I mean, he’s just Peter, ya know. And-”

“Okay listen,” Tony flips the lanyard around his neck over, reading the name, “Eugene. I don’t know who you think you are, but Peter Parker isn’t ‘just Peter’. He’s the most brilliant kid I’ve ever met, and quite frankly, he outshines you by like a kilowatt. Application denied. Don’t bother applying through official channels either.” 

Michelle snorts behind him and Peter is finally meeting his eyes with an almost grateful smile on his face. Flash is trying to argue, but Tony’s attention is back on Peter.

“I’m totally serious, Kid. Don’t let highschool washups get you down, okay?” 

Peter nods. “Thanks, Tony.” 

 

Later that day, when May asked Peter how his field trip went, Peter smiled and replied, “It was really fun, May.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first work so like be nice, I guess? I love my boy Peter Parker and I love these stories so, tada! Criticism is welcome!


End file.
